


new rules

by cherryicecreamsmile



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Songfic, i will add more tags as the fics progresses, if the need arises
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:39:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryicecreamsmile/pseuds/cherryicecreamsmile
Summary: Liam is newly single. Harry is helping him to get over his ex.(or a fic inspired by a dua lipa's song)





	new rules

**Author's Note:**

  * For [momentarybliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momentarybliss/gifts).



> so i got this idea like 2 days ago and it hasn't left my mind ever since so this is the result, obviously. i'm not completely sure about all the stuff that will happen in this so the chapter length may vary and i will try my best to update the tags as i write.
> 
> the biggest thanks to rachel and edda for the beta that i desperately need :D

They are watching Toy Story, switched to it from the Batman trilogy when Harry declared that he loves Liam but he just can't watch it another time. Liam may be heartbroken but he appreciates that Harry offered to help him get through his breakup, so he allows him to switch to a different movie. That's how they ended up watching a kid's movie while eating their weight in ice cream. Liam thinks Harry might be the best human in the entire world and he wants to say so when his phone starts ringing.

He looks at the caller's ID and sees an unknown number. It looks familiar, though, so he picks it up. "Hello?"

"Liam! You answered!" yells a voice on the other side. Liam knows the voice. He could recognise it everywhere. He used to hear it every day. But that was two months, five family-sized buckets of ice cream and an ugly breakup ago.

"Wha-? Zayn?"

The name catches Harry's attention. He sits up from where he was slumped on the couch and his eyebrows furrow. But Liam's no longer noticing him, concentrating on his phone instead, because Zayn continues talking: "Liam I miss you so much, so fucking much," his words come out slurred, "you can't even imagine how much, Li-"

"Are you drunk?" it's a rhetorical question, the answer is obvious, but Liam asks just to stop him from talking more.

But Zayn is persistent. "Why did we break up?" he continues as if Liam never interrupted him. "We shouldn't have done that, Liam, I miss y-"

Then suddenly Liam's phone is snatched from his hands. He watches as Harry ends the call and locks the phone, keeping it in his hold.

"Why did you do that, Harry?" Liam asks, anger bubbling inside of him.

"Because I know you, Liam! If I didn't end it you would just run straight back into his arms!" Harry exclaims, throwing his hands up in frustration.

"He said he missed me!" Liam argues back. Zayn said he missed him, he said the breakup was a mistake, and Harry just cut him off.

"He said it only because he knows that would work on you! He doesn't miss you," Harry says with a bitter smile on his face, "he only misses someone to fuck."

 _But drunken words are sober thoughts_ , Liam wants to argue. He wants to scream at Harry, _Zayn called him, he still has his number and he misses him_. All the thoughts he wanted to bury are suddenly back. All the things he almost forgot, curled against Harry for most of these last days, crying his broken heart out into Harry's shoulder. But he's so tired. He just doesn't know anymore. Liam's shoulders slump, all fight drained out of him.

Harry comes closer to the other boy, his voice softening. "Liam, listen." He tries to touch his arm, to offer comfort, but Liam flinches away. Harry sighs. "I know it's hard. But you're my best friend, I just don't want to see him hurt you again."

**Author's Note:**

> [you can yell at me to continue writing on tumblr](http://imalirrie.tumblr.com)


End file.
